


Garden of Eden 伊甸園 01

by bottleofmilk



Series: Garden of Eden [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofmilk/pseuds/bottleofmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy住在Charlie的古堡裡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden 伊甸園 01

**Author's Note:**

> 大家安安我又來推廣查蛋了！  
> 這次嘗試讓蛋蛋跟查理談戀愛，因為嘗試走撲梗路線所以一些tag先不標，等完結後再全標上去。  
> 希望大家會喜歡這個被我寫得有點像小朋友打鬧的查蛋，其實我本來想寫病查理的....
> 
> 警告：傳統意義上的BE，但某層面我認為算是HE。

01.

他在一片頭痛欲裂中醒來。 

發現身處於陌生的房間，而身下觸感細膩的昂貴的床單自己從未見過。 

他在哪裡？ 

雕花房門打開，他肌肉緊繃。來人與他目光接觸，是一位年輕男人。 

「…你醒了，Eggsy。」 

Eggsy，誰？ 

年輕男人關上背後的門，慢慢走到床邊。他不由得注意到對方神情有些緊張。 

「Eggsy，你還記得我嗎？」 

那個人小心翼翼探詢，「我是…Charlie。」 

Charlie這個名字彷彿丟進水池的小石子，然後片段記憶如同沉積池底的淤泥，隨著水波震動瞬間浮出。 

對，Eggsy。他想起自己的名字，以及那個突然崩潰的世界。 

每一個人都瘋了。 

他最後的記憶畫面，停留在身旁至交突如其來扭曲而憤怒的臉孔。 

「…我為何在這裡?發生什麼事情？」Eggsy開口，發現自己聲音乾澀，「…Charlie？」 

「我稍後會解釋，」對方說，接著不放棄地繼續問，「現在，告訴我，你記得我嗎？」 

「…Charlie，對，我當然記得你。你是…」Eggsy皺起眉頭，試圖釐清腦中湧現的資訊，「…朋友？我的朋友。」 

對，Charlie。他記得他。  
那個自己笑稱是被寵壞少爺的傢伙。總愛和自己壞嘴。 

「很好，很好，Eggsy。」Charlie低沉的聲音中帶著點點欣慰，「你還記得我們怎麼認識的，對吧？」 

這傢伙到底煩不煩？這種事情他當然記得，是、是…… 

特殊醬料

速食店

保釋

這三個字眼浮現，Eggsy不由自主地脫口而出，「特殊醬料？在速食店…你…還保釋我。」 

隨著說出口的字詞越多，那原本模糊的記憶就越來越清晰。 

然後Eggsy記起自己跟Charlie第一次見面的不甚愉快。 

那是個有著陰雨的下午，就像英國其他364天沒有陽光的日子一樣，濕冷、黯淡、憂鬱。Eggsy一如往常在速食店打工，因為出門前與Dean的口角以及Michelle總是不站在自己這邊而鬱悶。一群富家子弟開著名車進入快速取餐通道，開著冒犯過火的玩笑，即使在應對窗口的女孩氣到眼眶氾淚後依舊不收斂，反而繼續囂張調笑，成功地惹怒在場所有員工。

Eggsy阻止另一位員工試圖暴力相向的舉動，對付這群屁股插著銀湯匙的人渣得用其他方式。

他讓Jason尻了一槍，混著店裡的塔塔醬，多加一些碎洋蔥與羅勒，作成特殊醬料，仔細抹在那些傢伙點的魚排堡中，包裝漂亮整潔放入紙袋，掛上營業用微笑為同事不當舉止道歉並彬彬有禮地將餐點送上。

那個講話最猥瑣的豬頭還真的一口吃下。

Eggsy與Jason在後門抽煙嘲笑那些有錢白痴，Jason突然大聲咳嗽暗示著背後，他轉頭發現一個棕色捲髮的高挑年輕男人好整以暇地看著自己，那是那群富家子弟的其中一個，臉上似笑非笑地神情表明已將那個特殊醬料的惡作劇聽得一清二楚。

Eggsy示意傑森先離開，挺起胸膛打算將所有責任擔下。他以為對方會讓店長開除自己，或者乾脆揮拳將自己揍個稀巴爛，他不畏懼挨打，只是有些可惜這份工作。

沒料到那個人並不打算追究，甚至有些不耐表示中計的蠢蛋沒資格嚷嚷。他富饒興趣地盯著Eggsy，像是看著什麼新奇玩意兒。

「你很聰明，不應該出現在這種地方。」

最後掏出一張名片給Eggsy，以一種上層階級特有的自傲語調說希望可以跟他交個朋友，卻沒等Eggsy回絕便轉身離開。

那是張金色名片，上面印著一串電話號碼與一個名字。

Charlie Hesketh。

 

第二次與Charlie見面並不在Eggsy的預期中。

Eggsy因為偷了Dean手下的車還順便往追隨而來的警車一頭撞去，被羈押到警局。不是付出一大筆保釋金就是吐露其他友人名字，而Eggsy知道無論哪個他都做不出，眼前似乎只有進監牢才是唯一選項。

Eggsy要求行使打一通電話的權利。

其實他一點也不知道可以打給誰求助，或許只是單純想掙扎一下，然後他想起了那張名片。從皮包夾層一堆雜七雜八收據、紙條與硬幣中翻出那張金閃閃紙片，他按下上面的數字。

線路接通了。

「喂？」對方說。

Eggsy掛斷通話。  
他覺得自己蠢透了。

當Eggsy開始考慮要怎樣跟母親解釋這18個月的缺席，又煩惱少了自己這份薪水家裡不知是否足夠支付奶粉錢，另一位警官開門用制式語氣告訴Eggsy有人保釋他。在踏出警局大門前Eggsy仍恍如夢中，甚至無法停止去幻想或許下一秒會有警察告訴他搞錯人了然後又把自己送進去。直到外頭罕見的倫敦陽光讓Eggsy瞇起眼，撲面而來的冷咧冬日氣息順著呼吸進入肺葉並讓腦袋瞬間清醒，他才確定自己真正擁有自由。

然後他看見那個穿著修身卡其色風衣的高挑年輕人，手插著口袋站在階梯上。

「你怎麼知道？」

Eggsy無法抑制訝異。

「那隻號碼不常接到惡作劇電話，」對方這麼表示，然後抬起下巴就像個驕傲孔雀，「加上我有錢而且不是白痴。」

 

這些片段回憶讓Eggsy多少安心下來，他真的不喜歡腦袋一片空白的感覺。

注意到對方眉眼間的不安，他佯裝不耐的開玩笑，「你他馬還要問多少問題啊？Hesketh醫生？」

這語氣讓Charlie看起來放鬆多了，「天啊Eggsy，我還擔心你的頭被敲壞了呢。要知道你的腦袋大概是你全身上下最值錢的地方，要是沒了腦袋我真不曉得你還價值些什麼。」 

「操你，Charlie。」

**

他滿心迫切想要得知母親與妹妹的消息。

即使做好心理準備，當Charlie露出歉意表情時，他依舊感覺心臟彷彿被誰用力掐住。直到得知兩人目前只是下落不明並非確定身亡，血液才慢慢回流。他掙扎著想起身，打算馬上親自動身去找尋，卻被制止然後壓回床上。

「老天外面現在一團亂，你不知道我把你從死人堆裡揀出來的模樣有多糟糕。」Charlie這麼說，陰沉了臉像是想起什麼不好畫面，堅持要Eggsy好好靜養，並保證會盡一切可幫忙尋找兩人的下落。

Eggsy最終被Charlie說服。

畢竟動員人力組織去搜尋比獨自一人像無頭蒼蠅去找要來的有效率，而他現在頭部作痛的狀況確實不適合在外奔波。

在Eggsy再三發誓不會亂跑後，那個綜髮的年輕人才露出微笑，囑咐他好好休息，等過幾天狀態好一點再帶他認識環境。但Eggsy感覺彷彿自己如同睡美人一樣已經躺了百年，全身上下關節僵硬到不行，他亟欲下床走走。

於是他要求Charlie現在就履行身為主人的義務，轉動著手臂假意抱怨，「再不起身走動就會長出藤蔓啦。」

Charlie看著他考慮了一下子才答應，伸出手來好讓Eggsy可以拉著從床上起身，在握住手時還不忘調笑比起藤蔓Eggsy應該要擔憂的應該是日益擴張的腰圍。Eggsy想反駁自己明明體態結實腹肌都可以排排站好，卻在手摸上自己腰間時感受到的軟呼而閉上嘴。

他記得自己有在訓練啊？

Charlie在門口的吆喝聲打斷Eggsy的疑惑，他連忙跟上對方腳步，並在之後一連串眼花撩亂的房間、家具、擺飾與畫像的歷史與意義介紹中將這個小小分神拋之腦後。Eggsy本來以為這裡就是個普通大一些的別墅，卻在那似乎沒有盡頭的長廊與怎麼也看不完的各種房間中堅定地推翻自己認知，這他馬的絕不可能是什麼『大一些的別墅』。

當Charlie提到外面還有專屬馬場時他終於忍不住用沈痛語氣數落了萬惡的資產階級，卻換來Charlie搖頭否認語句內任何一丁點指責，接著帶著高傲地憐憫態度來正名，「我們是貴族。」

下一秒Eggsy的手指便捏上貴族的臉頰肉。

他甚至不知道自己手是何時動作的，抬眼望去，Charlie微微張大的透藍眼睛與半開的嘴也表現出同樣訝異。Eggsy尷尬地收回手，正試圖打算含糊帶過時對方將掌心落在他頭頂像是安撫狗狗一樣亂揉，說些嫉妒吧小矮子之類的胡話，成功地解除了這有些詭異的時刻。

當然Eggsy隨後的肘擊也幫了一點忙。

他模糊中覺得彼此好像本該如此親近。

在用餐時他們隨意閒聊，Charlie談及這城堡的土地可追溯到金雀花王朝時某位先祖隨著EdwardⅠ征服威爾斯所分到的賞封，之後再因應時代變遷不斷進行修建，至都鐸王朝定型後沒在作任何大型改動工程，一直維持到現在這模樣。Eggsy在聽見城堡一詞時默默慶幸沒有說出什麼別墅等字眼，以至於當主人家問起參觀感想時脫口而出呃真大之類沒營養的話。

眼見Charlie瞇起眼睛似乎察覺他的分心，Eggsy連忙轉移話題補救，「真的很大，貴族都這樣嗎？印象中你在肯新頓的住宅比較符合常人生活尺寸。」

對方頓了頓，隨後露出惱人假笑，「你知道，貴族一直都具有尺寸上的優勢。」

Eggsy用大笑與更多黃腔填滿餐間談話。

**

Charlie讓Eggsy好好住下，叮嚀著他要按時吃藥，再次向Eggsy保證他會盡快尋找Unwin母女，並表示如果有任何需要都可以告訴自己或吩咐管家。Eggsy笑著答應，卻也知道自己並不會提出什麼要求。

除了在那次發現這裡有電腦卻沒有網路時，他有些訝異地向Charlie問起。

對此Charlie表現出有些莫可奈何，告訴Eggsy其實自己也是為了避難而來到此處，這個位於威爾斯的城堡相較其他產業算是偏遠，Hesketh家族的人以往一年來不到一次，也就理所當然沒有許多便利設施。基於現況混亂加上一些古蹟保護條款規定下繁雜的手續，最終還是放棄這個念頭。

Eggsy聳肩，「都跑到城堡來了，再把時間花在小螢幕上似乎有些浪費。」

露出意有所指的壞笑，Charlie暗示書房那個褐色木櫃中有不少影片能滿足Eggsy的特殊觀賞需求。Eggsy假意皺眉嘟嘴憐憫地看向Charlie，眨巴著眼睛說著他很抱歉Charlie居然都需要靠那些影片解決但別擔心未來總會好轉之類的屁話。

男性對於用黃腔來表達自己優秀與暗示對方弱小永遠樂此不疲。

**

在Eggsy待在城堡的日子中，一開始Charlie幾乎天天都出門辦公。

早上他醒來時總被告知Charlie今日外出，廚房備有早餐隨時可以上桌。Eggsy對此不是非常在意畢竟不是所有人都如他一般無所事事，反倒是對方擔心招待不週，還特別跟他解釋最近在處理一些家族事業交接事宜。

他注意到Charlie總是盡可能會趕回來與自己一同晚餐。

雖然那個有著牛奶白膚色的年輕人皺起鼻子表示再跟嘮叨老頭與公事吃飯他就要反胃到胃潰瘍，只想回到住所好好享用廚師美妙的廚藝。無論是逃避公事還是出於禮貌，Eggsy都為此感激，Charlie的陪伴讓他不至於孤單到胡思亂想，想著至今仍未明的家人到底遭遇到什麼樣的境遇。

過一陣子之後Charlie似乎把事務處理差不多，某天Eggsy醒來踏出房門來到餐廳，有些驚訝發現Charlie居然在座位上喝著咖啡看報紙。

「討人厭的事務終於告一段落，現在是Hesketh先生伸張餐桌所有權的時刻。」

即使Charlie裝模作樣的高傲姿態十分欠揍，Eggsy發現自己笑咧的嘴明顯表現出他的愉悅。

不得不說Charlie的存在讓原本單調到接近枯燥的日子明亮起來。

Charlie帶著Eggsy探索這座古老堡壘，當Charlie承認有些地方連他本人都沒有去過時Eggsy逮住機會好好鄙視了一番，Charlie冷哼反駁他不相信Eggsy能在一個月內把古堡摸透透，於是他們倆打賭誰能最快找出傳說中的地牢誰就能決定未來一週下午茶的甜點。

Eggsy愛死檸檬塔的酸味而Charlie誓死不碰任何會腐蝕他潔白牙齒的食物。

這次賭注在兩人雙雙於不知名某處迷路還得勞駕管家帶著一大隊男僕去搜救後，兩人心有靈犀地暗自將它拋之腦後，一片漆黑沒有盡頭的長廊與覆蓋白布的陌生房間真的不適合獨自一人體驗。

那次之後Eggsy與Charlie有了共同探險的默契，雖然還是少不了迷路經驗，但至少有同伴可以互相吐嘈。後來他們在一個不起眼的櫥櫃後方發現一座向下的隱藏階梯，往下探去便是那個常被提起傳說中關過維京野蠻人的地牢。

看著事後Charlie在餐桌上一邊喝著茶一邊表明那地牢其實也沒有多可怕，Eggsy盡可能維持禮貌地點頭，他永遠也忘記不了當老鼠竄過時Charlie跳過來握住自己手的驚恐模樣，噢，他要把這幕永存腦中。現下就讓對方在自我安慰一陣子吧。

地牢經驗似乎暫時滿足（或是嚇退？）了褐髮年輕人對於探險的欲望，後來Charlie提議去馬場騎馬，Eggsy盯著Charlie到對方有些不自在才緩緩開口，「唔，客隨主便。」

廣大場地與精良馬舍讓Eggsy又忍不住感嘆了一下萬惡的資本主義。

Eggsy記得這是他第一次接觸馬匹，忐忑地上馬後卻發現自己騎得非常順手，連一旁輔佐的騎師再次確認他是初學者後都稱讚起他的騎術好得像是接受過長期訓練。

對此Eggsy得意洋洋地向Charlie炫耀，「我很厲害吧。」

Charlie只是直直地看著他，接著突然讓馬匹快跑喊著他打賭Eggsy絕對追不上他。Eggsy不服輸跟著駕馬奔馳，他伏壓上身減低風阻，沒多久就追上前頭的黑馬，Eggsy為自己表現感到有些吃驚，想想或許是Charlie刻意讓步但他才不管那麼多。

他們在夕陽下笑得跟瘋子一樣。

tbc


End file.
